


unspoken arrangements

by catbeans



Series: lab mates with benefits who love each other [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Trans Hermann Gottlieb, some weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: They still didn't bring it up.They fell back into their usual routine, arguing over entrails on Hermann’s side of the lab and the details over it not mattering where the speakers are, the sound still reaches the other side, has Newt never heard of headphones, and eventually, Hermann started to think that it just wasn't going to come up at all.(sometimes it takes a bloody nose to get things where they need to go)





	unspoken arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> im almost Definitely going to do some more w this bc i love them and their obvious awkward love for each other theyre so good

Neither of them had said anything.

The ride back from the conference was agonizing; Newt’s leg wouldn’t stop bouncing, and Hermann’s heart wouldn't stop pounding, so close together in the cramped seats that there was no way to sit comfortably without their knees touching.

Hermann’s hips still ached from the night before, standing out from the stiffness and the rest of the aches from walking so much more than he usually did over the past couple days. He wished it didn't, and he told himself it was because he really didn't need anything else to deal with after a busy weekend with work as soon as they got back, but it wasn't quite true.

It was mostly because he couldn't get himself to stop thinking about it.

He kept trying to stop--and failed--as they got off a few hours later, waiting off to the side while Newt got their suitcases out from under the bus without needing to be asked, rolling Hermann’s suitcase over to him and darting back towards the street to hail a cab before Hermann would have had the chance to say anything.

He wasn't sure what he would have, anyway.

The cab ride back to where they could get picked up to get back to the Shatterdome was somehow even worse; Hermann couldn't think of the last time Newt had been so quiet for so long, only occasionally commenting on something they passed by or snapping back at Hermann telling him to  _ please _ stop bouncing his leg, it’s been  _ hours, _ but it felt lackluster.

Finally back at the Shatterdome, the exhaustion setting in now that Hermann was no longer running on the need to just keep going, they parted to unpack without much more than Newt telling Hermann he would see him back at the lab.

Hermann had to lean so heavily on his cane that his palm started to hurt as he dragged his suitcase behind him in his free hand. His shoulders sagged once he got back to his room, frowning to himself at the thought of how much easier it would have been if Newt had stayed to help him with the steps again, but there wasn't much he could do about that now.

He hauled his suitcase up the steps, too tired to bother picking it up again when it toppled to the floor, and he dropped down to his bed with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

“What was I thinking…”

In his own room, Newt was wondering the same thing.

 

They still didn't bring it up.

They fell back into their usual routine, arguing over entrails on Hermann’s side of the lab and the details over it not mattering where the speakers are, the sound still reaches the other side, has Newt never heard of headphones, and eventually, Hermann started to think that it just wasn't going to come up at all.

That weekend stayed steadfastly ignored, neither of them even mentioning any of the panels or events they had seen, as if it had never happened, until months afterwards.

Hermann hadn't meant to overdo it as much as he had; he almost always had to, at least to some extent, but he had done too much work on the chalkboard to be able to put it into his computer to continue working there without it taking more time than he had to spare.

The knuckles of his left hand had gone white where he was gripping the ladder to keep himself steady as he scraped the chalk over the board, his fingers aching from holding it so long, the lines getting more and more uneven before it broke in half with a puff of dust and a snapped, “Sheisse…”

Hermann threw the broken pieces of chalk to the floor with enough force that it left a twinge in his elbow as he shakily stepped down the ladder. He really had been up there too long, he realized, his legs wobbling more and more with each rung until his foot slipped on the third to the bottom.

Too quickly for Hermann to process, his nose hit the rung closest to his face with a sharp burst of pain as he tried to catch himself, not making it in time before he skidded back and down the last few feet to Newt’s chest where he was expecting the floor.

“You're gonna break your neck, dude--”

“I don’t need--get  _ off _ of me--”

“You're seriously--” Newt started to say, cutting off with a cringe when Hermann turned around once his feet were firmly on the floor. “Christ, sit down, you look like a fucking horror movie.”

Hermann was about to snap at him again that he didn't need Newt’s help, but he didn't make it to his cane before he felt something drip through the hot, throbbing feeling radiating through his face.

Hermann grit his teeth as he held his free hand under his nose while he reached for his cane, stumbling into the chair Newt rolled over for him--from Hermann’s side of the lab, at least, no toxic substances to worry about--before Newt ran back to Hermann’s desk to look for some tissues.

“Where--?”

“Second drawer on the left,” Hermann said, grimacing to himself at the blood steadily dripping into his palm.

Newt came back a few seconds later with a wad of tissues, roughly wiping off Hermann’s hand with a couple of them before giving him the rest and looking around for a trash bin.

“This counts as hazardous materials,” Newt said, setting down the brightly colored metal container next to Hermann.

Hermann grunted in response and pinched a few of the tissues to his nostrils.

He had gone through most of the tissues, the bleeding finally slowing down, when Hermann narrowed his eyes at Newt still leaning against his desk.

“What?”

“Did you hit your head or just break your fall with your nose?”

“I know you’re not that kind of doctor, don’t start,” Hermann muttered, pulling the tissues away with a frown before pressing them to his nose again. “I didn't hit my head.”

Newt nodded and reached into Hermann’s desk drawer again for some more tissues.

“Lemme see it,” he said, carefully dabbing under Hermann’s nose before narrowing his eyes as he leaned in. “I don’t think it looks broken.”

Hermann grunted and took the rest of the tissues from him.

“I don’t know why you bother climbing that thing all the time when you could just use the computers,” Newt added.

That did it.

He wasn't entirely wrong, which only made it even more irritating; consciously, Hermann knew it wasn't actually a jab at the reason he had slipped, his legs still aching from balancing on the thin bar for far too long, but it was overshadowed by the exhaustion and the pain in his face on top of the rest that he was mostly accustomed to dealing with.

“I don’t need you lecturing me on how to get my work done,” Hermann said, his tone falling short with the tissues stuffed up his nose, “when you can’t even keep the guts on your side of the lab, unless  _ you _ want to copy down all of that while I actually  _ finish _ my work--”

“Fine,” Newt interrupted. “Fall on your ass next time, whatever.”

He tossed the box of tissues over to Hermann and turned back to go to his side of the lab before Hermann could say anything else.

Hermann frowned, stifling a wince at the dull throb it sent through his nose before twisting the chair around with his back to Newt.

He was starting to worry that he might run out of tissues by the time his nose had finally stopped bleeding; there wasn't much he could do with only one free hand, absently scrolling through the notes already in his computer, but even once he had thrown out the last of the bloody tissues, it didn't feel like his legs would cooperate enough to get back to work on the board.

Hermann had to squint to try to see what he had written clearly enough to accurately copy it down, but he hadn't gotten very far before he heard Newt mumble, “Shit, it’s late…”

Hermann had been too preoccupied to watch the clock on his computer screen.

“I’m out,” Newt said loudly, the  _ clang _ of a heavy sample container being set back on a shelf making Hermann jump before he twisted the chair around again; Newt’s mouth opened and shut like he had something else to say before he looked down, the chair not having moved since Hermann had scooted himself over to his desk. “You good?”

“I’m fine,” Hermann said, but it wasn't particularly convincing with how stuffy his voice still sounded.

Newt glanced over to where Hermann had forgotten his cane where Newt had first pushed the chair, and then back to Hermann.

Hermann huffed and ducked his head in a quick nod.

Newt brought it over to him, hesitating for a second when Hermann braced his cane on the floor but didn't stand yet before holding his hand out for Hermann to pull himself up.

He had to try not to look too wobbly as he hauled himself upright with half his weight on the cane and the rest leaning on Newt.

“Man, you look like shit,” Newt said, gesturing towards Hermann’s nose with his free hand; he didn't move the other away until Hermann did. “And like you could go for a drink?”

Hermann frowned. He could, if he  _ could, _ but, “Not really an option right now.”

“It's not  _ that _ late--”

“No,” Hermann interrupted, forcing one foot in front of the other; Newt followed him just as slowly. “That appointment a couple weeks ago--”

“They changed your meds again?”

Hermann nodded.

“That’s some shit,” Newt said, biting his lip for a second before he added, “Just no alcohol, or…?”

“Seems that way.”

Newt hummed. “Dunno if it’s really your jam,” he said, darting ahead a couple steps to shove his shoulder against the door to the lab to push it open before Hermann got to it, “but I, uh, got something else, if you want.”

Hermann’s eyes narrowed. “What?”

Newt glanced around as he shut the door, pinching his thumb and his forefinger together to mime bringing a joint to his lips.

_ “How?” _

Newt let out a slow breath and crammed his hands in his pockets with a shrug. “Not easily--it could be better, but, like--”

“I don’t have any complaints.”

Newt grinned and moved like he was about to bump his shoulder to Hermann’s before he stopped himself.

Newt matched Hermann’s pace on their way to his room, slowing down each time Hermann did to muster up the energy to keep going. He stopped at the bottom of the steps, not saying anything about it when Hermann had to brace his free hand on Newt’s shoulder to push himself up before Newt pushed the door open.

“I don’t know which is more disorganized,” Hermann said, dropping down to Newt’s bed with a wince, closer than the chair and at least a little less covered in clothes, “this or your side of the lab.”

“Excuse me for not realizing I'd have to clean up for visitors.”

Newt kicked the door shut and walked over to his desk, digging through the lowest drawer until he found a vaporizer and a plastic bag with a few cartridges before coming back over to sit down next to Hermann.

“Doesn't stink up the room so much,” he said, squinting at the cartridges before pulling one out to attach to the vaporizer and mumbling, “God, I miss real weed. And  _ joints.” _

Hermann huffed a laugh and scooted back until he could lean against the wall.

It took a few seconds for Newt to get the vaporizer on, taking a quick, experimental puff to check that it was working before handing it over to Hermann.

“You just gotta press the button there.”

“I know,” Hermann said. “This is not my first rodeo.”

Newt didn't manage to stifle a laugh either.

The vapor tasted oddly sweet when Hermann took his first hit, cooler than he had expected; he inhaled until his lungs started to ache before giving the vaporizer back to Newt, holding his breath until Newt bumped his knuckles to Hermann’s arm for him to take it again.

“What the hell kinda lung capacity,” he said a few seconds later after he exhaled, the last of the vapor thinly trailing up from his mouth; Hermann had to remind himself to look away. “I know you smoke more than I do.”

Hermann shrugged as he took another hit, but Newt shook his head when he tried to give it back to him.

“Puff puff pass, man, you're the one with the broken face.”

“You said it wasn't broken,” Hermann said, his voice coming out more like a croak, trying not to exhale yet as he spoke. “If you--”

“It’s not broken, it'd look way worse than that.”

Hermann hummed as he breathed out; he stopped with the vaporizer a few inches from his face before taking another hit to ask, “You would know?”

“Twice.”

Hermann raised an eyebrow as he took his next hit.

“The first time was running into a door before anyone knew I needed glasses,” Newt said, holding his hand out for the vaporizer again. “And then I got in a fight.”

Hermann hadn't meant to breathe out just yet. “A  _ fight.” _

Newt grinned around the end of the vaporizer. “Some kids kept trying to bring salamanders home with them.”

“And obviously the only course of action is to fight them.”

_ “Obviously,” _ Newt said, muffled slightly as he took a hit; he held his hand up while he held his breath for a few seconds before he continued. “Only when they wouldn't--I mean, they  _ stopped, _ so.”

Hermann raised his eyebrow a little higher.

“I slipped on a rock putting the salamanders back,” Newt admitted. “And smacked right into another rock.”

“That sounds right.”

Newt shook his head to himself as he took another hit before giving it back to Hermann.

Hermann hadn't indulged in anything but cigarettes in long enough that he didn't realize just how much he had overestimated his tolerance for it until a few passes later, the pain in his face and the rest of his body beginning to dull, but it only really hit him when Newt suddenly stood up and he felt so  _ fuzzy _ from the way it slightly jostled the mattress.

“I got a…totally forgot, hold on,” Newt said, swaying slightly before he walked over to his desk. He found what he was looking for in the third drawer he opened, squeezing the instant ice pack with a faint crack before sitting down next to Hermann again. “Here.”

“Thank you,” Hermann said, taking another quick hit from the vaporizer before swapping it for the ice pack to press to his nose with a wince.

Newt nodded as he took a long hit, the vapor bubbling up from his mouth when he said a few seconds later, “You really gotta get, like, grips or something for that death trap.”

“They certainly wouldn’t be amiss,” Hermann mumbled; he braced his free hand behind him as he tried to shift to a more comfortable position, but he wasn't very successful, wincing again at the sharp throb in his hip.

“You know you can put your legs up,” Newt said, taking another hit before handing the vaporizer back to Hermann and adding, “Just take your shoes off.”

Hermann snorted as he slipped off his shoes. “Do you have…” he started to ask, pausing for a second before taking his first puff of that turn, awkwardly holding the ice pack up to get the vaporizer to his mouth, “some sort of criteria for...for what mess you do or do not care about?”

The words didn't seem to want to put themselves together.

“You think I want to do any more laundry than I already have to? It’s called  _ efficiency.” _

Hermann didn't realize he was grinning around the end of the vaporizer until Newt grinned back at him.

It took a few minutes of shuffling around before Hermann managed to get comfortably settled, lying across the bed with his legs slung over Newt’s lap, Newt’s free hand resting on his thigh as they passed the vaporizer back and forth.

It was just the weed, he told himself, the thought muddled through the fuzziness in his head, just more comfortable, just where Newt’s hand would end up, naturally.

He didn't let himself think too much about the feeling like he was testing the waters, but it wasn't hard not to, soaking in the comparative lack of pain and the warmth of Newt’s palm through the fabric of his pants, his thumb absently rubbing over the inseam.

_ “Hermann.” _

He hadn't realized how much he had been distracted by Newt’s hand until he bounced his thigh under Hermann’s legs. “Mm?”

“It’s your turn.”

Hermann had to hold the ice pack up from his nose again to look up at him, holding his free hand out for the vaporizer.  “Thank you.”

“You're so fuckin’ spacey,” Newt mumbled, the last little wisps of vapor trailing up with the words, rubbing the heel of his palm over the achey part of Hermann’s knee. “When’d you do this last time?”

Hermann shrugged, giving himself a few seconds to think as he took a long hit. “Must be a few years, now.”

Newt hummed, stretching his shoulders before he flopped down to cram himself between Hermann’s side and the wall, his legs still bent so Hermann’s could stay propped up over his thighs.

“So I missed your delinquent stoner phase?”

Hermann didn't manage to keep down a laugh before he accidentally exhaled his second hit a little too early, but he quickly brought the vaporizer back to his mouth before Newt could reach for it.

“Puff  _ puff, _ dude--”

“You wasted my second one,” Hermann said, handing it over again as he held his breath for a few seconds before he gestured towards his legs and added, “It helps.”

It hadn't really hit him how close they had ended up in the tiny bed until Newt had to turn his head to breathe out.

“Then why a few years?”

Hermann shrugged again. “Supply difficulties.”

“I can hook up,” Newt said, blinking a couple times before he corrected, “I can hook you up.”

“That would be wonderful,” Hermann said, a little too soon for him to pick up on the mistake before Newt kept talking.

“It’s kinda iffy,” he said, pausing to take another hit before he continued, waving the vaporizer around as he spoke. “Like, when I can get it, takes  _ forever. _ You'd think they'd kinda chill about it since we’re all probably gonna die anyway, but  _ no, _ can’t have any fun--”

“I’ve managed until now,” Hermann said, his hand feeling a little distant as he reached up to try to take the vaporizer back, “if you would stop hogging it--”

“One more, one sec.”

Hermann reached for it again as soon as the end of the vaporizer had left Newt’s mouth, but Newt jerked his arm away, throwing Hermann off enough that his other hand slipped from the ice pack on his nose and it slid off of his face and over the edge of the bed.

“Shit, sorry--”

“I’ve got it,” Hermann said, the room spinning slightly as he leaned over to pick it up, and he had to brace his other hand on Newt’s forearm to stay steady as he got settled again and put the ice pack back over his nose.

“Can I see?” Newt asked, handing over the vaporizer, his hand still hovering over the ice pack.

Hermann nodded as best he could without jostling it as he took a slow hit.

Newt propped himself up on his elbow and carefully picked up the ice pack; he was looking a little too low, Hermann thought as he breathed out, before Newt’s eyes inched up and he set the ice pack down on Hermann’s chest.

Hermann held his breath a little longer than he needed to, hesitant to move at all as Newt brushed his fingertips to the side of Hermann’s nose, not quite touching, his skin still tingling.

“It's not broken.”

“You've already said that.”

Newt’s eyes darted back up to Hermann’s; his glasses had gone crooked, and Hermann was suddenly hit with the memory of Newt’s crooked glasses in the elevator months earlier, as vivid and clear as if it had been the night before.

Hermann exhaled the last little bit of vapor that hadn't already come out.

He needed to give the vaporizer back, but Newt still hadn't moved his hand away from Hermann’s face, hadn't said anything else after Hermann had reminded him that he was repeating himself, and the air felt too still for him to disturb by speaking up or even lifting his hand.

Newt’s eyes dipped down again.

The first time it had happened, Hermann hadn't been able to tell who had moved in first, but lying flat on the bed, there was no question that it was Newt this time.

Hermann wasn't about to let it slip away.

The vaporizer dropped between them as Hermann gripped at the front of Newt’s shirt, the ice pack falling over the edge of the bed again, forgotten about as soon as he felt Newt’s breath hitch, only moving his hand slightly to cup Hermann’s jaw.

Hermann could just about taste the artificial flavor from the vapor left on Newt’s lips.

It felt like Hermann couldn't stop kissing him without snapping them out of whatever daze had allowed it to happen again, almost forgetting about the vaporizer until he felt the cool metal through his shirt when he turned onto his side, letting go of Newt’s shirt to wind his arm around Newt’s waist. He fumbled around with his free hand to try to move the vaporizer out of the way, but he didn't make it without his nose bumping against Newt’s, breaking away with a wince before he could stop himself.

“Sorry,” Newt whispered, reaching down between them to stuff it under his pillow where it wouldn’t get knocked around as much before carefully leaning in to kiss him again.

It felt like there had been a shift at that; there were no sudden excuses or explanations of a lapse in judgment, even in the pause Hermann had been trying to avoid, more of an acknowledgement of it than he had gotten in the months of never speaking about that weekend.

It was enough.

Hermann held his arm tighter around Newt’s waist, a soft sound muffled against Hermann’s lips as he tugged Newt snug against him, Newt’s hand slipping down from Hermann’s jaw to his shoulder and palming over the front of his shirt. Even with his tolerance not being what it used to be, he was still closer to sober than he had been that weekend--neither of them had even had  _ that _ much to drink then, if he was being honest with himself, more of a safety net than anything else, a cover--and even the part of him that shot right to the worst case scenario couldn't convince him that it was just a mistake on either of their part.

Newt’s hand slid a little lower, his palm resting at Hermann’s belly just above his waistband, not moving any farther than that even when Hermann shifted his hips forward; Newt’s breath caught in his throat, his lips going still just for a second before he started kissing Hermann back again.

Hermann had to pull away for a quick breath sooner than he would have liked to without being able to breathe through his nose, but it was just long enough for Newt’s eyes to focus on his, faintly pink and a little bit crossed from how close they were, the backs of his fingertips questioningly brushing over Hermann’s belt buckle.

Hermann dipped his head in as much of a nod as he could without their foreheads bumping together, muffling Newt’s soft whine in another kiss when he slipped his hand a little lower from Newt’s waist into his back pocket.

Newt gently nudged him onto his back again, not breaking the kiss as he propped himself up above him until Hermann had to lean back for another breath; he ducked down to Hermann’s jaw before Hermann had the chance to lean in again, kissing along his neck and down to his collar, leaning his weight on his forearm by Hermann’s side as he started fumbling with Hermann’s belt buckle.

“This goddamn…” he muttered, his teeth catching at the curve of Hermann’s neck as he leaned back on his knees at either side of Hermann’s waist.

Hermann didn't manage to take his eyes off of Newt until he heard the  _ clink _ of the buckle finally being opened, sliding his hands up Newt’s thighs to his hips, and all he had to do was tilt his chin up before Newt ducked down to kiss him again.

Newt pulled up again after only a few seconds, his hips twitching forward like he hadn't realized he was doing it before he asked, “Can I eat you out?”

Hermann didn't manage to keep down a shiver before he nodded.

Newt let out a slow breath as he leaned in to kiss along Hermann’s neck again, scooting back until he was almost at the foot of the bed before lightly tapping his fingers to Hermann’s hip.

“You gotta--”

Hermann nodded again and lifted his hips for Newt to tug his pants down, his knee almost knocking Newt’s chest before Newt finally got them down his ankles to toss them over the edge of the bed.

Hermann might have chided him for making even more of a mess than there already was on the floor if Newt hadn’t started kissing at his inner thigh as soon as he was settled between Hermann’s legs.

That was as close to teasing as Newt was getting; he didn't wait any longer than shifting Hermann’s thighs over his shoulders to keep any pressure off of his hips before he started mouthing at his clit.

Hermann’s head dropped back to the mattress with a low groan, bringing his hand down to Newt’s hair. He had missed that, he realized, even with only that one time, never any other reason to  _ touch; _ he felt Newt shudder at the light tug to his hair before Hermann had to bite his lip to try to keep quiet when Newt hummed and pressed his tongue flat over his clit.

Newt pursed his lips as he started swirling his tongue in tight, quick circles, looping his arm around Hermann’s thigh before moving his other hand up below his mouth.

Hermann’s breath caught in his throat in the short moment between Newt moving his hand up and carefully, slowly dipping his fingertips into him, only to the first knuckle before Hermann’s hips twitched again with another soft tug at Newt’s hair.

It felt like Newt was grinning just before he pressed his fingers forward, and Hermann had to clap his free hand over his mouth to try to muffle a groan as Newt started slowly pumping his wrist, curling his fingers each time he pulled back before easing forward again.

The only thing keeping Hermann from rocking up into his mouth was the dull ache in his hips from balancing on the ladder for too long, but Newt didn't need any prompting before he started lapping over Hermann’s clit with a little more pressure, moving his fingers a little faster, but Hermann wanted  _ more. _

“Newton,” he murmured, letting his hand fall from his mouth a little too soon before he didn't manage to stifle a moan when Newt hummed against his clit again.  _ “Newton, _ come up here.”

Hermann couldn't help shivering when he looked down, Newt’s eyes on his even as he dragged his tongue flat over Hermann's clit as he pulled up, lightly following with his fingers as he moved his hand away.

Hermann could read the expression on his face clear as anything; there was that flash of hesitation, like Hermann had only told him to stop because he had overstepped, like he had pushed too far, but it melted into something closer to a warm sort of desperation when Hermann yanked him down by his tie to kiss him.

He had missed  _ that _ more than he had realized, too, the faint taste on Newt’s lips until he had kissed it away, but he couldn't help noticing the feeling of Newt hard against his hip, his jeans rough against his skin, and Hermann pointedly let go of his tie to slide his hand down Newt’s back with a quick squeeze to his ass.

“Hermann,” Newt said breathlessly, ducking down to kiss along his jaw before he continued. “Do you want to…”

Hermann could practically feel him trying to find a tactful way to ask what he was trying to before he tugged Newt back up by his hair, his  _ yes _ slightly muffled against Newt’s lips.

Newt let out a soft sound before pulling back a few seconds later, his glasses slipping almost all the way down his nose as he clambered off of the bed, almost tripping over his own feet as he rushed to his desk.

Hermann’s chest suddenly felt warm; it was stunningly normal, no signs of second thoughts as Newt dug through the drawer until he found the small plastic bag he was looking for.

“Oh, that’s expired,” Newt mumbled, tossing a couple condoms into the bin under his desk before he nodded to himself as he took another one out and left the bag in the drawer again.

Hermann could see his Adam's apple bob when he turned back around, his hand a little shaky as he pushed his glasses back up his nose, but it wasn't a hesitation like he had been worried about.

Newt took Hermann’s hand as soon as he held it out to pull Newt back to the bed to kiss him.

Newt’s breath hitched when Hermann tugged at his tie before pulling the knot loose, only breaking away to slide it up over his head before leaning up to kiss him again, his collar sticking up until Hermann started unbuttoning his shirt.

More of the unfinished line work over Newt’s chest that he had seen months ago had been filled in, deep, rich reds and greens swirling in with the thick black lines; Hermann’s hands faltered for a second, running his fingers over where the ink ended along Newt’s collarbone--that must have hurt, he thought--before he remembered himself and finished with the last of the buttons.

Newt had to lean back for Hermann to slide it down his shoulders, straddling Hermann’s thighs with his knees at either side of Hermann’s waist as he chucked his shirt behind him before starting on Hermann’s sweater vest.

“You're going to stretch it--”

“Then  _ you _ do it, why do you even wear so many--”

Newt cut himself off with a whine when Hermann rubbed his palm over the front of his pants. His hips jerked forward before he scooted back a couple inches for Hermann to sit up, more gentle this time as he pulled Hermann’s sweater vest over his head, leaning in to kiss his neck as he unbuttoned Hermann’s shirt.

Hermann tilted his head back with a shiver, bracing his hands behind himself until Newt nudged him flat to the bed again, not even bothering to take Hermann’s shirt off all the way before he started kissing lower, along Hermann’s collarbone and down to his chest before Hermann tweaked at the back of his waistband.

“You'll have to get those off,” he said quietly, sliding his free hand up to Newt’s hair to tug him up to kiss him again before Newt scrambled off of him to take off his pants.

Newt almost tripped again as he pulled his jeans down his ankles to toss them in the general direction of his desk, but he paused before getting back into the bed with one knee leaning on the edge of it before he said, “Hips?”

Hermann nodded and rolled his eyes with a huff as he rolled onto his front, reaching up for the thin pillow to wedge under his hips before gesturing for Newt to come back and folding his arms under his chest.

Newt came back up to straddle Hermann’s thighs again, the feeling of him hard against Hermann’s back making his chest feel tingly before he let out a soft groan when Newt rubbed the heel of his palm over the knot that never seemed to leave his right shoulder.

“Made of rocks or something,” Newt mumbled, his thumb brushing up against the short hair at the nape of Hermann’s neck making him shiver.

Newt moved his hand away to tear open the condom wrapper, leaning in to kiss the back of Hermann’s neck before he shuffled back to prop himself up with his forearm by Hermann’s side. Hermann didn't realize he was holding his breath until it came out in a short gasp when he felt Newt line himself up with his free hand, ducking his face into the mattress to stifle a moan as Newt slowly pressed forward.

He could feel Newt’s chest lifting against his back, so close together, his breathing already heavy as he pressed his lips to the curve of Hermann’s neck; he didn't move just yet, and Hermann didn't either, tilting his head slightly for Newt to keep kissing him before he rocked back.

Newt shuddered, his forehead dropping against Hermann’s shoulder as he pulled back a couple inches before easing forward again.

If Hermann was making a mistake, it was only in how much he desperately didn't want it to be another few months of acting like nothing had happened before he could have this again; Newt was so soft and  _ warm _ against him, neither something he had much of surrounded by damp chill and metal, blanketing him in a comfort he couldn't remember finding anywhere else as Newt slowly rolled his hips into him.

Newt’s hand hadn't moved much from when he had lined himself up, giving Hermann’s hip a soft squeeze before shifting down; Hermann’s breath hitched when he realized what Newt was doing, holding back a couple inches until Hermann tilted his hips up just enough for Newt’s hand to squeeze in underneath him.

Hermann had to bite the inside of his cheek to muffle a groan as Newt started rubbing at his clit, circling his fingers at the same pace as he was rocking his hips. He was barely propping himself up anymore, pressed so close that Hermann could feel his heartbeat against his back, his arm just close enough at Hermann’s side for him to reach for Newt’s hand before he let himself think about it too much.

He hadn't needed to; Newt linked their fingers tight together as he started kissing along Hermann's neck again, his whole body feeling so oversensitive that he couldn't help the deep shudder at Newt’s lips over his skin. He rocked back to meet Newt’s short thrusts forward as much as he could with the dull ache still radiating through his hips and most of Newt’s weight keeping him flat to the bed, but he didn't have to do much with Newt gradually speeding up and rubbing over his clit with a little more pressure.

Hermann squeezed at Newt’s hand, tugging it a little closer to kiss the backs of his knuckles before he craned his neck slightly; he didn't want to have to  _ ask, _ like it would be too forward, somehow, but he didn't have to do that either before Newt moved up from the curve of his shoulder to kiss him.

Hermann hadn't meant to break the kiss so soon, but he couldn't help his forehead dropping against where he was still holding Newt’s hand when Newt suddenly bottomed out, not pulling back as he started moving his fingers faster over Hermann’s clit.

“Newton,” Hermann stammered, biting back a whine when Newt inched back just slightly before rocking forward again, barely pulling away anymore as he rolled his hips. “Oh--”

“Yeah,” Newt murmured encouragingly, and Hermann’s skin felt tingly from more than Newt’s fingers when he kissed the back of Hermann's head before going back to his neck, his teeth catching at the sensitive skin there making Hermann shudder. 

Hermann wanted to kiss him again, but he was so  _ close, _ didn't want to break the steady rhythm of Newt rocking into him and rubbing at his clit; he made do with squeezing Newt’s hand tightly enough that his fingers ached as he shakily pushed back against him with a low moan, his whole body tense and trembling with the warm, heavy feeling suddenly spreading from Newt’s fingers through every inch of him.

Newt didn't move his hand away yet once Hermann went slack and boneless underneath him, keeping his hips and his fingers still until Hermann took a deep breath and rocked back slightly.

He didn't have to worry about throwing it off anymore; he nudged Newt’s hand away when it started to feel too much, tilting his head for Newt to kiss him again as he slowly started rolling his hips again, his thumb rubbing gently over the side of Hermann’s hand.

Newt broke the kiss with a sharp exhale when he rocked forward at the same time as Hermann pushed back against him--and  _ that _ part might be a mistake, he thought, but he could live with a little more stiffness and shuffling for the way Newt didn't even really stop kissing him, pressing his lips to Hermann’s jaw and down along his neck with a soft, needy sound each time Hermann shifted back to meet Newt’s hips.

Hermann’s whole body still felt like it had turned to jelly, his skin tingling with each shallow thrust into him as Newt’s movements grew more and more uneven, not even pulling back anymore so much as just grinding against him until Newt squeezed his hand with a stammered,  _ “Fuck, _ Hermann…”

Hermann had to bite back a groan when Newt bottomed out again, his breathing heavy against Hermann’s neck as his hips twitched before he went still a few seconds later.

Newt didn't move off of him just yet, and Hermann didn't really want him to; Newt’s lips still hadn't left his skin as his breathing slowly evened out again, kissing the back of his neck before slowly pushing himself up, waiting until Hermann scooted closer to the wall to slump down next to him.

Newt’s hand looked a little shaky as he tied off the condom and tried to toss it to the bin under his desk without much success.

Hermann had almost expected it to end with some sort of dismissal of what had happened, brushing it off as not much of anything, but he could tell there wasn't much of a need for Newt to hold onto his wrist as he reached over the edge of the bed to where the vaporizer had fallen to the floor at some point.

“That looks okay,” he mumbled to himself, squinting at the cartridge before he took a slow hit and held it out to offer to Hermann.

“Thank you.”

Newt still hadn't moved his other hand from Hermann’s wrist.

He  _ still _ hadn't moved his hand away as they passed the vaporizer back and forth, and Hermann only realized he had moved at all when Newt’s fingers linked loosely with his, a little delayed through the fuzz creeping back into his head.

“Hermann,” Newt said a few minutes later, his eyes slightly pink again, breathing out the rest of his last hit before he handed the vaporizer back to Hermann and continued, “We’re friends.”

Hermann paused with the end of the vaporizer just above his lips; there was just enough of an upward inflection to it to sound like a question, and he lowered his hand before he said, “Yes.”

Newt nodded, his hand a little tighter around Hermann’s.

“Hey,” he said as Hermann inhaled, “gimme that.”

Hermann held the vaporizer up for him, but Newt leaned in to kiss him instead, his lips parted just enough for Hermann to realize what he was doing in time to shotgun the hit.

Newt pulled back to exhale a little later than he really needed to.

He took the vaporizer back anyway, shaking it by his ear before he said, “Think we got a few more out of this.”

Between the warm, fuzzy feeling still tingling over Hermann’s skin and the equally fuzzy feeling in his head as they traded the last few hits between them, Hermann was eventually hit with the frustrating realization that he would have to leave soon, confirmed when he glanced over at the clock on Newt’s desk.

“I should be going,” he said, not moving his hand away from Newt’s yet as he tried to push himself up with a strained grunt.

“You can just crash here,” Newt said.

Hermann couldn't tell if the offer was coming from Newt knowing that the last thing he would want to do was any more walking right then or if he just wanted him to stay.

“Alright,” Hermann said; he could figure that out later. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [arrested development narrator voice] he didnt
> 
> @hermannsgayhands on tumblr!


End file.
